Toxic Christmas
by WolfMaN200
Summary: Roxie is having a bad holiday season let's see he a newly crown Champion can fix that Bassguitarshipping


** I'm taking a quick break from Black City Stories to write a quick Christmas one-shot about a little know ship Bassguitarshipping. I've notice that even though Roxie is one the best characters introduce in BW2 this ship gets no love. Since this has turned into one of my most favorite ships I decided to write this enjoy.**

(Spring)

It has been a long journey full of new rivals, new enemies, and a chance to become the strongest trainer ever. After all Nate went through from finding a herdier for a couple in their farm. To stopping team Plasma, and even getting a chance to battle the legendary pokemon trainer N. Nate now finds himself in a cosmic stage facing a girl around his age that he met a few months ago in Castelia City.

Although she was the same age as he was Nate saw it in her eyes this girl has a lot more experience than he does. He saw this in all his challenges every trainer he fought up to this point had way more experience than him. But just like the rest he now has to prove that he can stand tall and win. With eight badges in his belt, and a victory over the elite four all that is left is to take the title of champion from none other than Champion Iris.

The battle was long, and hard both sides gave it all they got. Now both proud of the effort the other put up it was all down to their last pokemon. Nate's Emboar vs Iris's Haxorus. Both pokemon stare down at each other waiting for their next move.

"Haxorus use Dragon Dance" said Iris.

"Emboar use Bulk up" said Nate.

Both pokemon raise their attack power knowing what their trainers knew. That this was going to be their last attack.

"Prepare yourself Nate you're a strong opponent almost as strong as him, now lets end this… USE OUTRAGE!"

"Alright then Emboar USE HEAT CRASH!"

Smoke filled the stadium as the stage went dark.

A few minutes later Nate walked out staring into the distance walking out of the building Iris walked out shaking his hand proud of his new tittle as champion. As he walked down the stairs the members of the elite four shook his hand to congratulate him on new tittle.

"So where are you heading now? Away to train?" said Iris.

"Nope I'm going home my mom is probably waiting for me" said Nate running. "See ya!"

Nate made a lot of friends in his journey, so before he sees his mom he has a lot of stops to make. First Marlon who was happy to see him, he invited him to his gym where they went surfing. Next Drayden Nate made it in time to help with the Ice covering most of the city. After a long plain ride Skyla was next on the list welcoming him with a nice smile. Then hugh his rival/ best friend he was with Clay, and N's sisters although he didn't say it looked like he found peace. Then he made it in time for Elesa's show. The model blew him a kiss although not the real thing a guy takes what he can. Then Burgh threw a parade for him. Finally he was almost home.

(Winter- December)

It has been a long journey but with just one more city left before Nate gets home. Snow started to fall as the boat finally made it to Virbank City.

"Virbank City I'm almost home" said Nate. "Oh man its freezing"

"Get used to it kid" said the driver smiling. "It is winter time"

"Are YOU SERIOUS!?" said Nate looking at his C-Gear. "Wow I must of lost track of time… and it's almost Christmas great now I need to give mom a gift"

"Say don't I know you… yeah you're the kid that beat Iris… Nate champion Nate what an honor"

"Thanks so since I'm champion does that mean this ride is free?"

"HAHAHAHA no afraid not nice try though"

"Thanks"

"Here we are"

"Alright wait a minute aren't we a little far from the City?"

"Yeah sorry about that but you know that Virbank its mostly made of harbors. Since the temperature falls the river going around the city freezes. So in the spirit of the holidays the mayor turns the lake into an ice skating ring"

"Cool I'll make sure to give it a try" said Nate.

"So where are you heading now?"

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to find a place to rest" said Nate walking toward the city.

(Virbank Gym)

Inside the Virbank Gym down the stairway with a sign that said I can sing wanted: rest of band. Past the door is the underground rock club/ gym. Finishing up their last song of the day was Nick the drummer, Billy Jo the guitarist, and the singer/ gym leader the little poison Roxie.

"ANDDDDD WE'REEEEE DONE" yelled Roxie jumping off stage. "YEAHH… alright guys I'll meet you guys backstage I'm going to get some water"

As Roxie got backstage she threw a water bottle at her friends sure they were older than her, but they were her friends.

"Thanks LP" said Nick. LP is little Poison.

"So what are we going to do for Christmas Eve?"

"Well about that" said Nick.

"huh?"

"We were going to tell you, but oh boy" said Billy Jo.

"What is going on tell me"

"LP me and Billy Jo are going away on a trip to my family house"

"What why… wait a minute are you two"

"Yeah we're dating" said Billy Jo.

"Hey don't get sad if it makes you feel better we wouldn't even have met if it wasn't for you"

"I'm not mad so you're leaving tonight?"

"Yeah so what are you going to do?"

"I'll just call the old man don't worry now get going"

"Thank merry Christmas" said Billy Jo putting on her coat and leaving with Nick.

After she was sure they left Roxie grab the phone.

(Phone Conversation)

Roxie: Pop!

Pop Roxie: Hey honey

Roxie: Billy, and Nick need to do something so we get to spend the holidays together a little earlier.

Pop Roxie: About that

Roxie: what…

Pop Roxie: I thought that because of your friends you wouldn't mind so I got a role on a Christmas special I'll be done by new year.

Roxie:…

Pop Roxie: Honey?

Roxie: It's okay see ya.

Pop Roxie: Merry Christmas honey.

(End of conversation)

"AWWWW" yelled Roxie smashing one of the guitars. Then she plugged in one of her headphones to the speakers, then to her guitar and started playing hoping that all this would be over soon, and that the second she removed her headphones it would be New Years.

After a quick nap Nate headed outside for a walk hoping to find something that he can do.

"Alright so Virbank City how come I feel like I'm forgetting something?" said Nate looking at his badge. Marlon, Drayden, Skyla, Clay, Elesa, Burgh... Hmmm Cheren called me telling me that he's home, so then who am I missing?" Nate reached an alleyway when a koofin past by him then it he remembered. "Holy crap I forgot to visit Roxie!" Nate started to run. "Oh man how could I forget"

(Flashback)

"Hey their Champ to be" said the man waiting outside the gym.

"Hey so do you have any advice for this battle?" ask Nate.

"Oh well do you have a gas mask?"

"No"

"That's okay but ah cover your ears in there"

"Why" said Nate opening the door and he knew what he meant. The gym was a rock house. "Awww it's too loud"

"Well hey there you must be new" said the DJ. "Fan or Challenger?"

"Well challenger" said Nate.

"Well the leader is waiting"

"How do I get all the way there?"

"Easy stop the music"

"Stop the music?" said Nate. After going through the crowd of people Nate saw the band. Now who is the Gym Leader. It Could be the Drummer but he doesn't look like the leader. Then there is the cute Guitarist but maybe not her either. As he was looking he was starting to get blinded by the smoke. The smoke completely covered the singer. As far as he could hear the singer is probably a girl. While walking around he trip on the cables disconnecting the music.

"Hey what the hell"

"Play… play!"

"I think I may be in trouble" said Nate.

In the stage still covered in the smoke the silhouette of the singer pointed at the drummer. Nick got up and looked at Nate challenging him to a battle.

After he won the singer looked at the guitarist. Billy Jo step up and challenged Nate.

Finally the crow looked at Nate as they all started to chant one name.

"Roxie!"

"Roxie!"

"ROXIE!"

The singer jump out of the stage landed in from of Nate. Nate looked at the girl with white hair, and cute freckles. She gave him a small smile. Nate returned the smile. Then Roxie punched him.

"What the hell why did you punch me!?"

"LISTEN UP I'M ABOUT TO KNOCK SOME SENCE OUT OF YOU!" yelled Roxie.

This was the first time that Nate realized that all gym leaders are different. First is Cherren and he seem normal, now there's Roxie and she was well different.

"Winner Nate" said the DJ.

"WHAT!?" said Roxie. "This stinks dam it… oh well here" Roxie slammed the badge into his chest. "This is for you"

"Sweet thanks… I had a lot of fun in our battle" said Nate trying to make her feel better.

"Get out of here already"

"Alright but hey I would like to battle again"

"Yeah I bet you do but I have other things to do then battle a nobody that got lucky"

"HEY I'll be champion"

"Yeah that's what they all say"

"Dam are all poison type users this angry"

"HEY DON'T INSULT POISON TYPES!" said Roxie.

"I'm not I love all pokemon it just that you're being a little kid right now"

"That's it get the hell out of my gym!"

"Fine screw you I just wanted to be friends but you can't win them all"

"Yeah yeah get out"

That same day their relationship didn't get any better. Nate out stage Roxie's dad causing him to lose all confidence, then the two of them plus Hugh team up against Plasma. Hugh need to make sure Nate, and Roxie didn't kill each other.

(End of Flashback)

Even though they didn't get any closer Nate still felt that he learned something from Roxie's battle, and since it's almost Christmas might as well see how she is doing. Virbank seem different with a lot more Christmas spirit. Maybe all this lights will make Roxie easier to approach. At least that's what he hopes.

"Alright here I am the Virbank Gym (sigh) I almost don't want to do this" said Nate opening the door. Suddenly a sense of nostalgia came to his mind as he remembered going down the same stairs, opening the same door and finding an empty gym?

"Huh must be close" said Nate walking around. "Cool this place is bigger then I remember" then Nate heard what sounded like someone trying not to cry.

"Stupid… stupid" said Roxie still playing music lost in her own world.

"roxie…" said Nate walking toward her.

Roxie was playing until she felt a presence she quickly got up and took of her headphones. "Alright who the hell do you thing you are coming here?"

"I come in peace" said Nate walking forward.

"Great as if my day couldn't get any worst you" said Roxie.

"Well good to see you too"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well I was in the city so I thought I would say hi"

"Well hi… now bye"

"Hey why are you so mean it's Christmas time"

"Leave me alone"

"Why?"

"Leave me alone?"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE EVERYONE ALREADY DID!" snap Roxie then it all went silent.

"Wanna talk about it" said Nate sitting next to her.

"No"

"So where's the rest of your band?"

"They left"

"Your dad?"

"He's making a stupid movie… they all forgot about me"

"Come it's not that bad"

"Really? Then tell me what are you going to do for the holidays?"

"Easy I'm going to go see my mom"

"Good for you…"

"Sorry but hey as long as I'm here how about I keep you company"

"No thanks did you forget that I hate you"

"Hey it's Christmas time we shouldn't try to kill each other now come on" said Nate pulling her toward the door.

"Hey wait what the hell!?" said Roxie. "WAIT!"

"What is it?" ask Nate grabbing her hand.

"I don't have a coat" said Roxie.

"Really why it's freezing outside"

"I wouldn't know"

"Wait how long were you in here?" ask Nate.

"A while so see I can't leave"

"Yeah you can here" said Nate giving her his coat. "Wear it"

Looking at the coat Roxie did something she has never done. She started to blush then she snap out of it. "Hey stop that"

"What?"

"Being nice to me remember I hate you"

"Then at least let me get you a coat"

"…fine, but make it quick before I change my mind"

Nate left running as fast as he left he came back with a brand new purple jacket for her to wear. "Here"

"how did you afford this?"

"easy I can get a lot of things now that I'm champion"

"HAHAHAH that's rich you… champion next thing I know slowking will learn fly"

"It's true" said Nate looking at her laugh for some reason her laughter got him mad, but he still found it cute.

"Alright well let's get going then" said Roxie.

"Right…"

The second they left the two stared to walk around. Roxie could barely feel her fingers.

"Are you okay, oh man I knew I should have gotten gloves too"

"You think" said Roxie come on let's head to my house I can wear something warmer" said Roxie running to her house.

"So stupid I knew she wouldn't like it" said Nate before he realized what he said. "Wait what do I care if she likes it?...HEY WAIT!"

The two ran all the way to her house.

"Alright let's head inside" said Roxie.

"Right"

When the two head inside Roxie took off her boots and threw them on the side. Nate followed doing the same.

"The kitchen is over there just sit down, I'll get a towel to dry your hair"

"Thanks" said Nate. While waiting he felt really out of place he never thought that he would be in Roxie's house the girl that cause him so much trouble before.

"Alright I'm back" said Roxie. She took the chance to change into something warmer. A turtle neck sweater, with leggings, and glasses? Roxie notice Nate staring at her somehow it's scared her a little. "What?"

"Nothing I just never thought you would dress so casual"

"So"

"And the glasses"

"I wear them outside of my shows"

"You can't see?"

"Why do you care?" ask Roxie not expecting an answer. "Here" throwing him a towel. "So you want anything to eat before we go?"

"Sure" smiled Nate.

"Let me check" said Roxie looking at her refrigerator. "Alright all I have is leftovers… enjoy"

"Sweet" said Nate giving her the towel. As she left to put the towel away Nate started eating. "Hey this is good your dad is a good cook"

"Dad… HA… no I cook it" said Roxie hanging the towel at the bathroom.

"Are you serious!?"

"What I'm not allowed to know how to cook… idiot"

"sorry" said Nate, 'stupid' Roxie hang the towel as she look at the mirror. "So are we gonna get going now?" ask Nate.

"Give me a second dam it" yelled Roxie. The young girl look at the mirror again she felt that she needed to impress the boy that was taking her out. Roxie reached for the make up before she realized what she was doing. 'What's going on I hate Nate, as far as I know he's just taking pity on me because it's the holidays' though Roxie. She walked out "Alright let's go"

"Let's go"

The two walked around looking at all the Christmas lights. While the city was light up the two weren't since they both think that the other hates them it was hard to start any conversation.

"So…" said Nate.

"Yeah…"

"How's the band?"

"What… oh yeah there good Billy Jo is Dating Nick"

"Billy Jo isn't that the cute guitarist?"

"cute…"

"Well yeah"

"I wouldn't go that far… I mean she does wear a lot of make up"

"Yeah I like the more natural" said Nate looking at Roxie for a response.

"uh really I always thought you were the supermodel guy"

"Nope sorry… hey I have an idea let's go ice skating"

"what!?"

"Yeah come on" said Nate taking her hand again dragging her down the stairs to the ice.

"I don't know"

"Come on don't tell me you can't skate"

"OF COURSE I CAN DUMBASS I LIVE HERE" said Roxie grabbing the skate. "Let me show you"

"Lead the way" said Nate allowing her to go first.

"Let me show you" Roxie got in the ice and started to skate circles around Nate.

"Wow" said Nate.

"Yeah what did I tell you"

A crowed started to gather. "Hey look it's Roxie"

"Wow she's so good"

"She rocks!"

Roxie started to smile at her fans until. "Hey is that her boyfriend?"

"What…whaaa" said Roxie slipping.

"I got you" said Nate grabbing her. Both of them fell down Roxie atop of Nate.

"Watch it… what the hell man?" said Roxie before she realized where she was.

"You watch it" said Nate before he realized where he was. "Oh I'm so sorry" said Nate helping her up.

"It's… okay" said Roxie blushing.

"What happen? You were doing so good."

"Yeah well I lost my balance!"

"If it makes you feel better I'm not that good at skating" smiled Nate.

"Really? Well then let me show you"

The two skated side by side Nate losing his balance every once in a while, but he kept on going because he didn't want to slow down Roxie. He didn't notice but Roxie liked knowing that she was beating him. She also liked helping him.

"Hey take my hand" said Roxie out of nowhere.

"Why"

"Just do it I want to try something"

"Okay"

Roxie took Nate's hand then she started to grab some speed.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Now take my other hand let's spin" said Roxie. The two started spinning. After a few turns the two stop and slowly fell to the ice landing next to each other. "That was so awesome!"

"Yeah I hadn't done anything like that in years" said Nate.

"Me too" smiled Roxie. The two kept on giggling after a while Roxie looked at the sky. "Wow the City looks amazing!"

"Yeah"

Suddenly a snowflake fell on Roxie's nose. "Looks like it's going to snow"

"Yeah want to get something to eat"

"Sure, but I don't want you to waste any money so how about we go cook something"

"Sure lead the way" said Nate.

The two went back to Roxie's house. Together they cook a nice meal and started to eat. Eventually Roxie went to the couch and started to watch TV. Nate on the other hand grab one of her guitar.

"What are you doing" said Roxie.

"Trying to play… hey can you teach me?"

"First skating, now guitar you're hopeless"

"Whatever" smiled Nate.

"Alright put your finger here"

"Alright"

"Now look at me play" said Roxie playing her bass.

"Let me try"

"NO no like this"

"Alright I can do it" Nate started to get the hang of it. "So I've notice you have no Christmas decorations what gives?"

"Oh I always celebrate in the gym, then I enjoy the rest of the holidays with my dad" said Roxie.

"Oh so you just leave your house empty?"

"Yeah I mean I barely hang out here anymore" said Roxie. "Especially now with everyone gone this place feel just as alone, as it was when…"

"Yeah?"

"When my mom left us"

"she left"

"She met my dad when he wanted to when an actor then when I was born he settle with being a captain"

"What happen next"

"She couldn't settle she left saying that she wanted someone that can follow his dream"

"Wow I'm sorry"

"Don't be… so you told me you became champion? Is there a story that comes with it?"

"Yeah but it's a long story"

"Good I'll go get some chocolate" Roxie placed to cups on the table, then she sat next to Nate. "Shoot"

"Alright well after I beat you…" Nate told Roxie his entire story, some parts she felt bad, others she laughed, but the most surprising part was that she was listening. Two hours went by but Roxie didn't lose interest. "Well that's it now I'm heading home to see my mom"

"Wow what a story" said Roxie. 'I can't believe that he became so strong, and instead of seeing his mom he's here with…me' though Roxie as she started to frown.

"Hey what's wrong?" ask Nate.

"I just feel bad that well you should be with your mom, instead you're here with me" said Roxie.

"Hey you're one of the reasons why I became champion"

"Yeah well I'm not the biggest reason you had so many awesome battles I shouldn't keep you away from your home, I not worth it" said Roxie getting up.

"Roxie wait!" said Nate going in front of her. "I thought we were friends?"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"roxie…"

"You're the guy that beat me, then you embarrassed my father in movies, now he's doing a special forgetting about me again but it was find because at least I have my band oh wait no I don't since they found each others, and then you show up telling about how you're the shit now because your champion!"

"Hey I just wanted to help"

"Just go away alright"

"roxie"

"GO!" yelled Roxie.

"No!"

"Why"

"Because I… I like you"

"what?"

"You're different, you're a strong trainer, you speak your mind, and well I went through so much that I forgot about you, but when I came here I remember how much fun I had battling you that I just had to visit." Confess Nate.

"I…"

"Then I saw you all sad and I realized this is not the Roxie that poison me back when I met her" The silent that followed after the confession lasted for minutes as Nate, just looked for any reaction. "I guess I should go I'll come back tomorrow I just hope that the Roxie I met back then can come back" said Nate walking toward the door.

"Wait Nate how poison are you?"

"Badly poison…" said Nate, as Roxie ran toward him hugging him. Nate wanted to say something but he knew that she needed a minute.

"Thank"

"Hey you want to spend Christmas with me, and my mom" said Nate. "If it makes you feel better she's a huge fan.

"Sure" said Roxie as she looked out the window the sun was coming up then she look at calendar. "HOLY SHIT"

"WHAT"

"We should go it's Christmas eve your mom must be waiting"

"You're right you think you can keep up?"

"Just try to stop me"

The two ran side, by side past the snow, and then pasted Alder who just waved at them. Finally they made it to Aspertia City. "We made it" said Nate.

"Yeah" said Roxie out of breath.

"Why did you bring your bass?"

"Why not"

"There's the Roxie I know"

"Get used to it"

"Honey" yelled Nate's mom.

"Hi mom" said Nate "I brought a friend"

"It that Roxie" said Nate's mom. "Oh this the best gift ever a real celebrity"

"Well your son is the real celebrity" said Roxie blushing.

"Are you… wait I get it well come in" said Nate's mother winking at them. "You made it in time the party will start soon.

(Party)

The party was at full effect. Hugh made it in time. Nate said hi to him as he told him everything. Then he started to look for Roxie who was at the Balcony talking to her dad in the phone.

(Phone Conversation)

Roxie: Yeah I'm having a fun time.

Pop Roxie: That's good Honey so are we on for New Years?

Roxie: You know what I find.

Pop Roxie: Really is there something going on.

Roxie: No

Pop Roxie: is there a boy involved?

Roxie: yes (hanging the phone)

"Hey Roxie" said Nate.

"Hey Nate so nice house"

"Thanks here" said Nate giving her a gifted.

"Cool thanks" said Roxie opening it. "Is this half my badge?"

"Yeah I have the other half"

"Why?"

"You told me that I got lucky for beating, I don't know about that but I do know that I was lucky for meeting you" said Nate blushing. "I was trying to impress you back in Virbank but I guess…"

"hey Nate"

"Yeah"

"mistletoe" said Roxie pointing up.

"Mist…" said Nate as Roxie lock lips with him. Roxie wrap her arms around him. As soon she let go Nate was at a loss of words. "I…I"

"Merry Christmas" said Roxie. She held his hand, and for a moment she felt what it was like to become poison by someone.

**Merry Christmas Everyone I'll go Back to black city stories so expect an update before New Year. (P.S I really hope Bassguitarshipping becomes popular. I think that it goes hand in hand with Sequalshipping which I think it's Hugh/Rosa)**


End file.
